Let's Dance
by colourfulwitch
Summary: La vida y el cuerpo tienen muchos misterios y es la danza el arte que los deja al descubierto. Cosa que aprenderá Hermione Granger, cuando su vida de un giro, al igual que gira su cuerpo en brazos de aquel muchacho. -Bailamos?- le preguntó ella en un arrebato. AU
1. ¿Bailemos?

NOTA: No soy rubia, ni millonaria, ni soy la autora de ninguno de estos personajes, solo la trama es mía, una fan amante de la escritura y sin ningún fin de lucro.

Hola a todos! He llegado con un fic, el primero que publico .. He retomado la escritura después de al menos un año de tenerla olvidada, al menos en el caso de los fanfictions... Este es un Universo Alternativo y por supuesto un Harry/Hermione. Esta más que nada es una reseña del fic, ya! Mejor me dejo de habladurías los dejo con la historia, ojalá la disfruten (:

-----

¿Bailemos?

Sintió como su columna vertebral se estremeció de una suave sacudida, ese ambiente siempre producía lo mismo en ella, la confundía, la enredaba con sus garras, la hacía sentirse sola, pero a la vez raramente diferente, desinhibida. Las luces chocaban directamente contra su rostro, la hacían sentirse marciana…

_Racconto…_

_-Vamos mujer, necesitas salir-insistía una dulce y peculiar rubia, mientras jugaba con los papeles, haciendo avioncitos sentada en el escritorio._

_-Estoy de acuerdo, deja el trabajo de lado una vez aunque sea-Apoyó una carismática pelirroja, sentada en el asiento del escritorio, pintándose las uñas._

_-Pero chicas, ustedes saben que…-intentaba decir una seria pero bonita castaña, cuando fue interrumpida_

_-tengo mucho trabajo y bla, bla, bla-exclamaron ambas chicas, con claro rosto de: Ya nos sabemos el cuento, lo has dicho hasta en chino mandarín._

_-Hermione enserio porque no, por una vez, te olvidas de todo y solo te diviertes?-Dijo Ginny poniéndose de pié y acercándose a la mencionada, con su sonrisita marca registrada de: No me traigo nada bueno entre manos y no puedes detenerme aunque quieras._

_-Bonita te lo digo, lo necesitas-agregó Luna sacándole en un ágil movimiento, el lápiz con que la castaña sujetaba o más bien, intentaba sujetar su cabello. Tomándola del brazo, mientras la pelirroja hacia lo propio abrazándola por la cintura. Ya lo sabía, de esta no se salvaba, ni aunque bajara un gran dragón del cielo y se enfrentara a sus amigas._

_Fin…_

Y así había terminado ahí, rodeada de toda esa gente, sentada en la barra, porque aunque secretamente le gustara bailar, prefería no hacerlo, sus dos amigas ya se encontraban bailando en medio la pista, ellas jamás cambiarían.

-me da un Tequila sunrise por favor-dijo una voz cerca de ella y le fue inevitable el impresionarse, era una voz profunda, pero suave, sensual, para su gusto demasiado. Posiblemente el alcohol ya estaba haciendo de las suyas, aunque bueno sería bastante malo si así fuera, pues ni siquiera llevaba su primer vaso de Vodka con jugo de piña.

-Odio estos sitios…-Murmuró el hombre, la castaña volteó a verlo y ahí se encontraba, sentado a su lado mirando su vaso con interés fingido, mientras que su semblante estaba fuertemente marcado por el cansancio. Él le devolvió la mirada y la dejó sin respiración, sus ojos, esos ojos… hermosos, al punto de la molestia, tan expresivos, de un brillante y profundo color verde.

-Harry Potter-dijo el desconocido, con una sonrisa de medio lado, que provocó que a la mujer le temblaran las piernas. ¿Este hombre será consiente de todo el sex-appeal que liberaba en cada uno de sus movimientos? Se preguntó Hermione mirando atentamente su rostro, rasgos bien marcados, usaba gafas, ni muy tostado, ni muy blanco y con un brillante y rebelde cabello negro y mezclado con ese aire de intelectual distraído, pero misterioso. Producía estragos. Por lo menos en la castaña definitivamente si.

-Hermione Granger-respondió aún choqueada por todo lo que ese desconocido con gestos tan simples como una mirada y una sonrisa, pudo producir en ella.

-¿Vienes sola?-Preguntó con clara diversión en su voz, mientras bebía lentamente su trago

-No… o sea, si… o sea…-_Demonios chica que te sucede?!-_Comenzó a reprenderse mentalmente, él parecía entre extrañado y divertido por los nervios de la castaña y esto la hizo sentirse más estúpida aún-Quiero decir, no, vine con unas amigas-y las señaló casi con despreocupación- Aunque es como si estuviera sola-murmuró un poco incómoda, bajando levemente la vista.

-Ajá así veo- concedió el sujeto con una sonrisa- No bailas, como ellas?

-La verdad es que no, no me gusta demasiado salir-respondió mirando su vaso afanosamente para no tener que observar a ese hombre que tanto la perturbaba- y tú que haces acá?

-Matar el tiempo- Contestó con sinceridad mirándola directamente, lo que provocó que se estremeciera de golpe

-bailamos?- le preguntó ella en un arrebato-_Estás enferma?!-_ Se reprendió a si misma y se sintió estúpida, pero él solo se puso de pié y le ofreció su mano, mientras que en la barra dejaba cambio suficiente para pagar ambas bebidas, lo cual la sorprendió. Ambos partieron a la pista, mientras sonaba una melodía rockera, el hombre le sonrió y comenzó a moverse con una facilidad sorprendente, sus movimientos tenían un encanto muy fuerte, la castaña se sentía más ridícula aún, ella nada podía hacer para compararse con él, pero de todas formas al mirarlo a los ojos se sintió segura, se sintió libre y simplemente se dejó llevar. De pronto la melodía cambió y se transformó en un ritmo casi lento, monótono, pero insinuante, Harry la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo con suavidad como incitándola y comenzó a moverse lentamente invitándola a seguirlo, la castaña sentía que en cualquier momento se derretiría entre los brazos de ese tipo, quien para ella definitivamente era majestuoso, la cercanía de sus cuerpos la tenía excesivamente nerviosa, el ritmo aumento su velocidad y los movimientos también se aceleraron, ella sentía sus caderas rozarse de forma sincronizada en un vaivén constante, seducida por el baile se volteó suavemente y ahora sentía su espalda rozarse con el pecho del ojiverde, él la sujetó con un brazo por la cintura y así continuaron moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de la música, su respiración se volvía cada vez más rápida, ese hombre la estaba enloqueciendo lentamente, de pronto sintió un suave suspiro de Harry en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y esto la hizo estremecer violentamente, así la canción llegó a su fin y ambos se separaron, mientras en otro sector de la pista dos chicas, una rubia y otra pelirroja observaban sorprendidas pero sonrientes, claramente la salida había sido una magnífica idea.

-Gracias por el placer de su compañía señorita- dijo el chico mirándola profundamente- Espero verte pronto Hermione- susurró suavemente cerca de su oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la castaña no reaccionaba, solo lo miraba casi alucinada, fuertemente sonrosada, la miró una última vez y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de marcharse, perdiéndose entre la gente que se encontraba en la pista.

-Hermione!-Gritó Luna acercándose, logrando que la mencionada se volteara bruscamente con rostro de: _Santos Demonios! Lo que acaba de suceder, fue real o un sueño?_- Quién era ese sujeto tan increíblemente guapo?-preguntó con curiosidad y una sonrisilla pícara dibujada en los labios

-..Harry-murmuró con suavidad, aún embelesada por todo lo que acaba de sentir

-Yo los veía muy pegaditos eh?-comentó Ginny alzando las cejas-Tienes su número o algo donde contactarle?-preguntó

-Nones-respondió la castaña en otro planeta

-Vaya a esta chica le pegó fuerte el embrujo-señaló la rubia, tomándola de la mano y acercándose a la barra, seguida de la pelirroja- Nos vamos?

-Claro-dijo Hermione despertando, sus amigas las miraban pícaramente

-Eres lenta nena eh?-declaró Ginny con reproche- como no conseguiste nada del chico!, estaba de infarto y bailaba maravillosamente

-Un segundo! Ustedes estuvieron observándome todo el rato?- exclamó señalando a sus amigas un poco incómoda, ya habían salido del local y se encontraban sentadas en su auto, camino al departamento que compartían. Amabas aludidas se miraron y pusieron su mejor sonrisa de "_yo no rompo un plato"_, lo que hizo la fruncir el ceño con molestia

-Ay Canela no te molestes, solo queríamos cerciorarnos de que no estabas aburrida-aseguró la rubia haciendo un gesto de promesa poniéndose la mano sobre el corazón-Cierto chocolate?

-cierto-corroboró la pelirroja imitando el gesto de su amiga, Hermione las observó con recelo, deteniendo el auto, puesto que habían llegado a su apartamento.

Pasaron la recepción y observaron al conserje con una sonrisa amable, subieron por el elevador hasta el piso siete, donde este se detuvo y las tres salieron, al fondo del pasillo llegaron a su puerta y así entraron. Cada quien tuvo una reacción distinta al entrar, Luna se sentó en el sofá más próximo, estirándose por completo, mientras que Ginny se dirigía directamente a la cocina y la castaña dejaba su bolso y chaqueta perfectamente acomodados en el perchero de la entrada y se sentaba tranquilamente en otro sofá. En eso Chocolate como la llamaban sus amigas o más conocida como Gin o Ginny, salió de la cocina con una bandeja en sus brazos, tres tazas de té humeante y platillo con algunos panecillos.

-Hermione, si que era guapo tu chico, yo quiero uno así-comentó Luna haciendo un puchero-aunque prefiero a los pelirrojos-aclaró mirando a la Weasley alzando las cejas de forma sugerente

-Cualquiera de mis hermanos puede ser de tu agrado querida Miel, porque lo que es yo, no estoy disponible, aunque siempre te he amado locamente-bromeó Ginny con una sonrisa, pasando por el lado de la rubia plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Canela soltó una carcajada, mientras las miraba con interés

-Yo que eh?-exclamó cruzándose de brazos fingiendo estar enfurruñada

-Nunca dije que no me gustara el castaño, sobre todo si es una linda, gruñona, leal, inteligente y trabajólica castaña-dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa, lazándole un beso con la mano

-Te amamos preciosa, es solo que creemos que ese chico de pelo negro y cuerpo espectacular puede hacerlo mejor que nosotras-explicó la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo, Hermione volvió a reírse y en un arranque, les lanzó un de los cojines, como respuesta sus amigas se pusieron de pié, cada una con un cojín y se los lanzaron. Y así comenzó una enérgica guerra de cojines entre las tres chicas, eso no había cambiado desde que se conocieron. Luego de un rato ya exhaustas, dijeron darle fin a la batalla. La rubia y la castaña se encontraban sentadas en el suelo, mientras que la primera encendía un cigarrillo y Ginny estaba echada en el sillón más cercano a ellas.

-Ahora nos contarás con lujo de detalles quien era ese bombón-dijo la pelirroja con determinación

-Solo sé que se llama Harry Potter-contestó Hermione algo incómoda

-Ese nombre me suena de alguna parte-comentó Ginny con el ceño fruncido-Mm…-El estómago de la castaña se estrujó-_había una posibilidad tal vez remota de volver a ver a Harry?, ¿por qué estaba tan emocionada? Después de todo, el era un desconocido_, se recriminó-No sé de donde pero sé que me suena

-Bueno señoritas yo me marcho a mis aposentos-informó Luna haciendo un graciosa reverencia-por lo visto canela tienes la posibilidad de volver a ver a ese guapetón y debo confesar que a mi también me suena el nombre-agregó con un tono travieso-buenas noches.. o mejor dicho, buenas madrugadas damiselas-repitiendo la reverencia se marchó, las otras dos la miraron y le sonrieron con cara de: _Nunca cambiará!_

-Bueno Canela si logro acordarme de donde me suena te diré-avisó la pelirroja con picardía-y estoy segura de que Miel hará lo mismo, que descanses.

-Igualmente tú, Chocolate, dulces sueños-ambas se pusieron de pié, apagaron todo y se marcharon por el pasillo, Ginny abrió la primera puerta de la derecha y entró despidiéndose con un gesto de mano

-Buenas noches Miel!-gritó Hermione

-Buenas madrugadas Her!-respondió Luna a través de la puerta

Llegó a la tercera puerta del corredor y la abrió, ahí estaba su cuarto, se sentía tranquila, pero sentía la curiosidad por saber quien era el tipo de la discoteca-_Curiosidad? Vamos chica no seas cínica! Tú lo que quieres es devorarte a ese guapetón y quieres volverlo a ver para lazártele encima_-le reclamó una voz en su cabeza, haciéndola sonrojar fuertemente, _ella, devorarse a Harry?_, su sonrojo aumentó y sacudió su cabeza, imágenes nada inocentes la asaltaban, Uff… ese hombre la había afectado de sobremanera. Muchos pensamientos la confundieron en ese momento, pero aún así, había sido una buena noche y a pesar de todo lo había disfrutado, aunque eso prefería no comentarlo demasiado sino sus amigas se tomarían demasiado a pecho el "distraerla", la castaña sonrió ampliamente, mientras ya con el pijama puesto se acostaba en su cama, sin siquiera imaginar todos los giros que de ahora en adelante su vida comenzaría a dar.

-----

Hola de nuevo! Bueno como ya dije esto es solo una reseña, pero es más que nada para que se hagan una idea. Cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida. Espero reviews (:

Dentro de unos días irá el segundo cap. que espero me salga más largo. Un gusto, besitos y cuídense mucho. Cariños, Brujita Granger


	2. Un,dos Adelante, Un,dos Reencontrándote

NOTA: NO soy rubia… Mm… bueno si lo soy, aunque en estos precisos instantes no... NO soy millonaria, mi apellido NO es Rowling… bueno, ya a pesar de que sea rubia naturalmente, creo que se entiende el punto de que estos personajes no me pertenecen y blahblah, no lucro con esto… blahblah (:

He vuelto! Me emocioné con los reviews así que escribí el segundo cap. de golpe… espero que les guste y ya creo que resolví algunas de sus duditas no? Y espero haber instalado otras… hehe.

Ahora los dejo con lo importante, ojalá disfruten la lectura.

-----

Un-dos-Adelante, Un-dos-Al lado, Un-Dos-Tres-Reencontrándote

-_Excelente, simplemente excelente!_-pensaba un rubio con sarcasmo, el maldito de Potter aún no llegaba, si no fuera su amigo, lo estrangulaba apenas lo viera

-Ya llegué! Draquito quita esa cara de perro rabioso-exclamó el ojiverde con diversión, fingiendo un gesto coqueto

-Encima de impuntual, marica!-refunfuñó Malfoy rodando los ojos

-Nervioso Serpiente?-preguntó Harry acercándose

-Nervioso León?-le siguió, mirándolo directamente-Imbécil!-cortó el juego pegándole con un bolso que traía colgado al hombro. Ambos iban vestidos con ropa deportiva, Harry llevaba un buzo negro y una sudadera blanca, mientras que el rubio llevaba una ropa muy parecida, claro que esta era completamente negra-Ya Potter mueve tu impuntual humanidad y pongámonos a trabajar

-Ya voy-respondió el pelinegro sonriente, aún se acordaba de la noche anterior, esa castaña un poco seria pero muy especial, lo había cautivado desde que llegó y la vio, adoraba a Ron desde que lo llevó a ese sitio para celebrar su regreso del viaje a Rusia. Él mismo había vuelto hace una semana del mismo lugar. No sabía de adonde había sacado la personalidad para hablarle, después de todo aunque no era un niño, la verdad es que no se caracterizaba por ser un gran conquistador, les dejaba eso a Draco o a Ron. De pronto un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Pase-Gruñó Draco, quien se encontraba sentado a lo indio en el suelo revisando unos papeles

------

Mientras tanto las señoritas…

-Luna apúrate!-gritaba Ginny un poco molesta desde la cocina del apartamento, mientras que la castaña leía el periódico del día sentada en la pequeña mesita que había en la cocina

-Ya ya zanahoria, aquí estoy-dijo la rubia divertida entrando a la cocina

-zanahoria tu abuela!-gritó Ginny apuntándola "amenazadoramente" con el cuchillo con el que antes se encontraba cortando fruta

-Mi abuela? No, la tuya si, mi abuelita tenía el cabello castaño-respondió Miel con gracia y fingida inocencia

-Ya ya nenas, Lunita linda, no la cabrees quieres?-preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa apaciguadora

-Peace and Love Honey!-dijo la rubia acercándose a la pelirroja haciendo el gesto de paz con una mano, la pequeña Weasley bufó, mientras una sonrisa se colaba entre sus labios y tomando una fuente repleta de diversos tipos de fruta se acercó a la mesa, dejándola en medio de esta, mientras tanto Luna abría el refrigerador y sacaba un envase de leche con chocolate llevándola también a la mesa y sirviendo tres vasos

-¿Qué haremos hoy?-preguntó con interés sentándose a la mesa y sirviéndose fruta en un plato

-Mi madre me llamó hace un rato, le gustaría que nos pasáramos por allá en la tarde-comentó Ginny

-a mi me parece bien-dijo la castaña sonriendo-Qué opinas Miel?

-Yo feliz, significa comer pastel de calabaza toda la tarde rodeada de pelirrojos?, mi segundo cielo!-exclamó la rubia con lo que se entendería como un gesto solemne, si no fuera porque sus labios estaban adornados por una juguetona sonrisa

-Loca, sicópata-murmuraron las otras dos al mismo tiempo, con gesto resignado

-Bueno chicas, yo me voy, tengo un par de cosas que hacer-dijo la pelirroja-Canela puedes pasarme a buscar al centro comercial? En todo caso cualquier cosa, estoy llamándolas-Hermione asintió y la pequeña Weasley salió de la cocina-Miel te toca lavar!-gritó ya desde la puerta

-Yo también te quiero Chocolate!-respondió Luna irónicamente-zanahoria explotadora-susurró con enojo, lo que arrancó una sonora carcajada de la castaña

-----

Con los chicos…

-Me importa un bledo comadreja!-exclamó Draco molesto-Porque demonios no te quedaste en Rusia!

-Porque quise volver para joderte eso está claro idiota-respondió Ron con sorna

-Púdrete y déjanos ensayar tranquilos jodida zanahoria-espetó el rubio molesto

-Ya deténganse de una vez-ver a sus amigos pelear era completamente exasperante-Dime Ron a que has venido?-preguntó el pelinegro moderando su tono

-Mi madre me dijo que quería verlos en casa en la tarde, quiere "celebrar" que he vuelto-respondió el pelirrojo aún colorado y airado por la reciente discusión

-ya ahí estaremos, te puedes ir-dijo Draco fríamente señalando la puerta-espero ver a la pequeña pelirroja ahí, tu hermana es un encanto-una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en los labios del chico

-Maldito Malfoy!-bramó el Weasley furiosamente acercándose peligrosamente al ojigris

-YA BASTA PAR DE TARADOS!-Rugió Harry mirándolos a ambos con el rostro tenso, sus dos amigos quedaron de una pieza, un Harry molesto era algo peligroso, azul y gris se cruzaron mirándose de mala manera, Ron tomó un respiro y se marchó, escuchándose el eco de un portazo por todo el salón

-Mueve tu escuálido y paliducho trasero y ensayemos-siseó el ojiverde, el rubio pensó en hacer algún comentario, pero Potter era cosa seria si estaba de malas, así que decidió simplemente ponerse de pié y seguir con su trabajo

-----

Con las señoritas…

Un pequeño auto negro se movía por las calles de Londres, arriba de el iban una rubia de copiloto y una castaña manejando, cantando a todo pulmón una canción que sonaba en la radio en esos momentos, el vehículo se detuvo en un semáforo y allí ya se encontraba parada una pelirroja, la cual subió velozmente al auto cargada de unas cuantas bolsas.

-tienes un trastorno compulsivo eh?-comentó Hermione mirando las bolsas con el ceño fruncido

-No te quejes Her, que te traje un regalo-respondió Ginny con una sonrisa abriendo una de las bolsas, sacando otra bolsa más pequeña y entregándosela a su amiga-para ti también hay algo Luna-entregándole otra bolsa pequeña

-Oh! Chocolatito… Te adoro!-exclamó la rubia revisando el contenido de su bolsa, era una cajetilla de cigarrillos con sabor a guinda y un nuevo set de óleos pues los suyos ya se estaban acabando-Puedo ver tu bolsa Canela?-preguntó curiosa, la castaña asintió

-Woow! Un CD de Depeche Mode!-la ojimiel volteó la cabeza sorprendida-y una cajetilla de cigarrillos igualita a la mía

-Es broma?-Hermione estaba casi en shock-Ginny…eres lo máximo!-exclamó emocionada, si había algo que podía entusiasmar a la castaña era la música, sobre todo uno de sus grupos favoritos como Depeche Mode y los cigarrillos con sabor eran el único vicio declarado que tenía y que claramente compartía con sus amigas-Ya llegamos-informó aún sorprendida por el regalo de su amiga, pero aún así muy contenta

Estacionaron el auto, frente a una pintoresca y rústica casa, que para quienes la visitaban con frecuencia, ya sea familiar o amigo, era conocida como la madriguera. Las tres jóvenes caminaron por el ante jardín de la casa y antes de siquiera tocar el timbre un mujer pelirroja, rellenita y ya entrada en unos cuantos años abrió la puerta

-Chicas!-las saludó como siempre efusivamente Molly Weasley-Gin pequeña! Como has estado?-dijo la señora abrazando protectoramente a la menor de sus hijos-Y ustedes mis niñas como han estado?-ahora abrazaba a las otras chicas con muchísimo afecto

-Molly cariño, las niñas estarían mucho mejor si tú las dejaras entrar-señaló con voz calmada Arthur Weasley, el marido de la mujer

-Cierto, cierto-concedió la señora, soltándolas y haciéndolas pasar dentro de la casa-pasemos a la cocina, ya están todos los demás allí-Al entrar todos voltearon a verlas y a la castaña se le cortó la respiración de golpe

-Ron!-Gritó la pequeña Weasley abrazando a su hermano con emoción-tantos años sin verte, pensé que ya no volverías y que te habías olvidado de tu familia-reprochó algo molesta

-Pero ya ves! Aquí me tienes-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa-te presento a Harry, no sé si lo recuerdes, también hace años que no estaba en Inglaterra al igual que yo-dijo señalándolo- y bueno a Malfoy me enteré que ya lo conoces-agregó con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro- Ginny se volteó y observó sorprendida al primer mencionado y sonrió al ver al ojigris

-Draco, es un gusto volver a verte-saludó al rubio que la miraba directamente a los ojos

-Lo mismo digo pelirroja-contestó el chico mientras sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla de interés y diversión

-Harry! Tiempo sin verte-dijo la joven dándole un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro, observando a su amiga de reojo-Les presento a Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood, mis mejores amigas-dijo señalándolas, los tres chicos voltearon a verlas, esmeralda y caramelo se conectaron unos segundos que parecieron eternos, el primero en acercarse fue el pelirrojo

-Mucho gusto, soy Ronald Weasley-se presentó cortésmente dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una-pueden llamarme Ron si quieren

-Looney?-preguntó el ojiverde al acercarse, a la rubia le brillaron los ojos más de lo normal al oír el apodo

-Rayo?-Harry asintió y la chica se lanzó a sus brazos rápidamente-como has cambiado! Tanto tiempo, desde la escuela que no te veía-Todos los observaban intrigados

-Vaya, ustedes se conocían de antes?-preguntaron los menores de la familia pelirroja al unísono

-Es una historia un poco larga, pero resumiendo, nos conocimos en el jardín de infantes y ahí desde pequeños nos hicimos amigos, pues además de eso éramos vecinos, luego empezamos la escuela, juntos, pero a los dieciséis yo me marché a vivir a otro país y perdimos el contacto, hasta ahora, que volvemos a vernos-explicó Luna con soltura

-Que pequeño es el mundo no?-Dijo el señor Weasley con una gran sonrisa. En ese Instante Harry y Hermione volvieron a mirarse

-No pensé volver a encontrarte-le susurró el pelinegro al oído mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, la ojimiel se estremeció y sonrió algo sonrojada

-Draco Malfoy señoritas-se presentó el rubio acercándose a ambas con una ceja alzada, dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una

-Les gustaría sentarse chicos?-ofreció la señora Weasley-hice un pastel de calabaza que espero les guste-La rubia no cabía en si de regocijo, mientras sus amigas la miraban sonrientes

Así transcurrió el resto de la tarde entre conversaciones, risas y pastel de calabaza. Al parecer la rubia tenía una habilidad de ruborizar al menor de los varones Weasley, lo que provocaba la risa del rubio y que definitivamente se llevara más que bien con los gemelos Fred y George, Hermione se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, pensando en cierto ojiverde, la había chocado el volver a verle, la ponía demasiado nerviosa con su mirada profunda y su sonrisa ladeada, pero a la vez le inspiraba mucha confianza y comodidad, una contradicción bastante extraña, más en alguien como ella que siempre tenía todo claro, decidió escabullirse un rato al jardín trasero de de la casa. Al salir se encontró nada más y nada menos que al dueño de sus pensamientos, sentado en un columpio que había al fondo del patio entre dos árboles, tuvo el atrevimiento de acercarse a él tratando de no ser descubierta-_Se te está pegando lo sicópata de Miel eh?_-dijo una voz en su cabeza, lo que la ruborizó de golpe

-Hola Hermione-la saludó el chico mirándola con una cálida sonrisa, indicándole que se sentara a su lado en el columpio, ella se sorprendió de que supiera quien era la persona que se acercaba, que la reconociera sin siquiera haberla mirado mientras se acercaba, además ella no había hecho ruido-reconocí tu olor y las ramitas secas, suenan bajo tus pies-explicó como leyéndole el pensamiento, esto la anonadó aún más e intentando no paralizarse se sentó a su lado

Se formó un silencio particular entre ellos, pues a pesar de que no se conocían y que se habían visto en una ocasión solamente, ambos se sentían cómodos con el otro, algo nerviosos si, pero al fin y al cabo el silencio no les molestaba en absoluto, cada uno en su mundo, perdidos dentro de las telarañas de su mente, sin siquiera imaginar que sus pensamientos eran muy parecidos, el suave balanceo los iba envolviendo lentamente en una burbuja de calma, la rapidez y la altura del movimiento del columpio fue aumentando sin que ellos se percataran de ello, hasta que en un momento la castaña perdió el equilibrio en el movimiento y a pesar de que Harry logró parar su caída a tiempo tomándola por la cintura y frenando el columpio con sus pies, tras el impulso, fue casi imposible que el columpió no los impulsara hacia atrás, cayendo ambos sentados en el pasto, al ser el ojiverde el que aplicó más esfuerzo, fue quien más fuerte recibió la caída

-Oh! Lo siento!, que torpe soy!-exclamó Hermione apenada- estás bien?-preguntó preocupada

-Claro, no fue nada tan terrible no te preocupes-aseguró él, calmándola con una sonrisa-Tú estás bien? No te has hecho daño?

-No, no, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte-ambos se quedaron mirando y de un momento a otro estallaron a carcajadas-de verdad lo lamento-se disculpó la ojimiel aún riéndose un poco avergonzada

-Nah… está bien, un poco de adrenalina y deportes extremos nunca está demás-bromeó el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo, ese simple gesto dejó K.O a Hermione, quien simplemente no pudo más que pensar-_Que hombre más guapo por Dios!_-mientras la voz en su mente le contestaba-_Deja de babear chica, que te inundarás, mejor sería que actuaras_-la última parte de la oración resonó en su mente varias veces y con un tono bastante sugestivo, sacudió su cabeza suavemente y miró a su acompañante, este miraba el cielo con gesto pensativo y una sonrisa tímida dibujada en los labios, ella lo imitó y se echó completamente en el pasto, mirando hacia arriba, algún punto lejano, de nuevo se vieron envueltos en un grato silencio, sintiendo como el viento mecía sus cabellos y el pasto haciéndoles cosquillas en la piel que se encontrara descubierta de sus cuerpos. Estaba claro que entre ellos las palabras, estaban demás. 

-----

Nos volvemos a encontrar (: Espero de corazón que este cap. haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios alentadores, me siento muy animada y agradecida, pues como dije en el cap. anterior hace mucho no escribía y veo que al parecer aún tengo algo de toque para este asunto. Cualquier crítica sana y constructiva será muy bien recibida.

De nuevo muchas gracias y espero continuar recibiendo reviews, de todos modos se agradece la paciencia de leer escrito aún así no dejen comentarios de el.

Espero poder subir el próximo cap. pronto y que la inspiración no me abandone hehe. Un gusto, besitos y cuídense mucho. Cariños, Brujita Granger.


	3. Conociendo tu ritmo

NOTA: Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece, no existe ningún fin de lucro dentro de esta realización y lo único que es legítimamente mío es la trama, aunque yo la llamaría sarta de locuras, lo que se asemeja más a una definición real.

Hola lectores! He vuelto luego de un buen tiempo, la verdad es que me fui de viaje unos días y llegué hace más menos una semana, pero durante mis vacaciones se presentaron algunos conflictos que me descolocaron por lo que me tomé unos días para pensar bien todo lo sucedido y ahora he vuelto, un poco más recompuesta… (: En fin no quiero aburrirles con mis dramas, espero de corazón que disfruten este capítulo.

-----

Conociendo tu ritmo

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde la tarde en la Madriguera y al parecer a todos les había calado un poco esa simpática y hogareña reunión.

-Un, dos, derecha, un, dos, tres, giro-resonaba una voz segura por todo el salón, mientras sus movimientos iban uno a uno sincronizados con el sonido de la música, marcando un ritmo, casi desquiciante, poco a poco el sonido fue bajando de intensidad y cada movimiento se hizo más cadente marcando un final-Bien hemos terminado, gracias por venir y quiero que recuerden el ensayar por favor-exclamó la misma voz-nos vemos mañana

Una joven pelirroja observaba toda la escena sorprendida, estaba parada justo a la entrada del salón desde hacia rato. Pronto todos los que estaban adentro, comenzaron a salir, excepto una chica que se quedó rezagada y se acercó a su profesor con una sonrisa

-Mm… estuvo más duro que de costumbre el ensayo de hoy-comentó ella con voz tranquila

-Vaya pensé que todos se habían ido-comentó su interlocutor con tono sorprendido y un poco cansado, volteándose, para encontrarse con una guapa y menudita morena, de cálida mirada miel con algunos atisbos verdes-Milena! Como has estado?-preguntó en cuanto la vio, acto seguido la saludó con un ligero abrazo. En otro sector, cerca de la puerta, la pequeña Weasley se ocultaba levemente, no es que fuera una chismosa, pero esta conversación le convenía escucharla

-Bien Harry, Gracias-respondió la joven mientras el brillo en su mirada se acentuaba-Tú, Cómo has estado? Tu tobillo por lo que veo se ha mejorado

-Si, podría decirse que si-corroboró el ojiverde-pero bueno supongo que te quedaste por algo en especial, no Milena? Dime en que puedo ayudarte

-Nada, solo conversar y bueno, si quieres…-Mientras tanto la tercera participante no contemplada en la conversación, era interrumpida de su afanosa labor con un susurro

-No sabía que fueras tan cotilla fierecita-comentó una voz con diversión en su oído

-Draco… hehe…que sorpresa-respondió sorprendida y bastante sonrojada al haber sido descubierta-no es por ser entrometida, es por… es por…-donde demonios estaba su mente creativa y veloz cuando la necesitaba

-Ya, ya, no quiero explicaciones-la cortó el rubio con una leve sonrisa-Buenas tardes Ginny que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí-agregó en un tono intencionalmente más alto, lo que interrumpió de paso la conversación de los otros dos personajes que estaban dentro de la estancia

-Hola Draco-contestó mirándolo molesta, disimulando el susto que recientemente había pasado, le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras Malfoy la retenía unos segundos más y le susurraba-me debes una, fierecita

-Vaya Gin! Qué haces por estos lados?-saludó Harry dejando más atrás a su acompañante

-Vine a entregarle unos papeles a Draco-contestó la pelirroja- y me quedé pegada viéndote bailar, eres realmente bueno-agregó sonriéndole, el pelinegro le devolvió el gesto algo cohibido- Quién es tu amiga?

-Ella es Milena, una de mis alumnas-la presentó, mientras la joven avanzaba hacia ellos

-Mucho gusto-la pequeña Weasley extendió su mano estudiando las facciones de la morena

-Lo mismo digo-respondió el gesto la aludida con una sonrisa levemente forzada-bueno, tengo que irme, adiós-Hizo un ligero movimiento de mano y se marchó

-Vaya León… buena conquista-comentó el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa

-No es una conquista y lo sabes-negó Harry seriamente-Milena me cae bien, pero dudo que suceda algo con ella, no soy tú-_Touché_, al oír esto Ginny sonrió, después de todo solo había dos personas que podían callar a Draco con pocas palabras, ella y el pelinegro

-Gracias a dios que no eres como Malfoy-exclamó la pequeña Weasley aumentando su sonrisa

-No es que te quejes de cómo soy, no es así pelirroja?-susurró el mencionado, acercándose lentamente a la chica, tomándola suavemente de la cintura

-No acoses a la señorita serpiente-le advirtió su amigo, avanzando hacia ellos

-Celoso León?-siseó el rubio, soltando a la Weasley, quedando frente al otro chico

-Te superé, aunque no quieras aceptarlo-respondió este y tomó la barbilla de su interlocutor, ambos se miraban directamente, hasta que unas fuertes carcajadas rompieron el magnetismo de la situación

-Qué se traen ustedes?-exclamó una voz levemente cantarina, todos se voltearon hacia la puerta y allí se encontraba parada una ya conocida rubia, ese día llevaba el pelo atado en una trenza de costado y unos cómodos pantalones abombachados negros con rayitas grises y una musculosa blanca ligeramente ajustada. Su calzado eran unas sencillas sandalias grises. Tras la pregunta los otros tres se miraron y rieron

-Nada Looney, nada-aclaró Harry acercándose y abrazándola

-No te creo Rayo, pero luego ya me contarás-comentó la ojiazul con su característica sonrisa mirándolo con curiosidad-Gin me dijiste que pasara aquí por ti para almorzar y me adelanté en la hora, quise saber donde estabas pero no contestabas, así que vine a probar suerte por estos lados y veo que me resultó-explicó rápidamente y agregó-si quieren podrían acompañarnos, claro que hay que pasar a buscar a Her, que seguramente se negará a dejar el trabajo si es que la llamamos simplemente, con ella hay que usar la acción-esto último lo dijo mirando directamente al pelinegro, el cual sonrió algo cohibido

-claro vamos-la secundó la pelirroja y observó a los dos varones-podríamos llamar a mi hermano, para ver si quiere unírsenos

-claro, pero necesito unos minutos para ducharme y cambiarme-señaló el ojiverde saliendo del salón con un bolso colgado al hombro

Luego de unos momentos en que esperaron, Harry entró nuevamente ya cambiado, vestía unos ajustados pantalones negros y una camisa negra con rayas blancas, a juego con unas converse blancas

-Que hombre más guapo-exclamó Luna fingiendo una pose de enamorada babosa, mientras corría hacia él y se lanzaba a sus brazos

-Ya lunática deja el drama y camina-dijo la pequeña Weasley con una sonrisa yendo a la salida

Todos estaban relativamente callados durante el trayecto en el auto, de vez en cuando subían más de lo normal el volumen de la radio porque alguna canción era de su agrado

-Llegamos-anunció Ginny, quién iba al volante

Se encontraban frente a un imponente edificio de arquitectura moderna, poseía un gran pórtico por donde entraba y salía gente. Luego de estacionar y descender del vehículo, se adentraron en la construcción. Internamente era simplemente hermoso, existía un perfecto contraste entre la fachada exterior y el acogedor y algo antiguo aspecto interior.

-Chicos, me disculpan si me adelanto un poco para guardar sitio para almorzar-cuestionó la pelirroja-a esta hora, creo que sería lo más conveniente-declaró

-yo te acompaño-dijo Draco con una sonrisa

-Yaps, nos vemos después entonces-se despidió la ojiazul y tomando al otro varón que formaba el grupo, se dirigió a los ascensores, subieron a uno de estos y la chica presionó el botón del piso doce- nervioso Rayito?-preguntó a su acompañante

-Debería estarlo?-cuestionó el con una mirada curiosa

-es difícil, muy difícil-advirtió Luna con las cejas alzadas

-Amo los retos-contestó el pelinegro sonriendo

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y quedó a su vista un extenso y amplio pasillo donde se repartían a lo largo una serie de habitaciones, claramente oficinas, la mayoría con las puertas abiertas, donde se escuchaban muchas voces, pero en ese momento hubo una que se destacó y que a nuestros personajes se les hizo bastante conocida

-Foster dulzura te doy un consejo? Consíguete una novia, veamos si hay alguien en este planeta que pueda ayudarte a hacer aunque sea aceptablemente tu trabajo-dijo mordazmente la voz anteriormente reconocida, ambos chicos descendieron y caminaron hacia una de las oficinas, recibieron diversas miradas curiosas, unas cuantas personas estaban paradas en el umbral de sus respectivas puertas, al parecer, bastante interesados en la discusión. En su campo de visión aparecieron una castaña con gesto completamente furioso, sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio y apoyado en el mismo mueble, de brazos cruzados se encontraba un joven que tendría su misma edad, bastante alto, de tez trigueña, ojos almendrados color café y cabello del mismo color. Sus suaves facciones estaban marcadas de rabia

-Déjame decirte repelente castaña que el error fue tuyo, no mío y después de todo, no me interesa una novia, porque así no podría estar contigo y me necesitas, lo sé-exclamó el castaño aumentando su gesto de molestia, simulando una sonrisa de seguridad

-Cariño, créeme, solo las princesas están con los sapos-si las miradas mataran el joven ya estaría varios metros bajo tierra

-Lo sé, buenas tardes _Principessa_-finalizó el chico con sorna mirándola directamente, para luego voltearse y salir velozmente de la habitación

-Vaya Her esta te la han ganado-comentó la rubia con diversión

-Creo Miel que no sería correcto que te metas conmigo en este momento-señaló la anteriormente mencionada mirando a su amiga gélidamente, sin percatarse del otro visitante, había cambiado su posición y ahora se había volteado hacia un archivador en busca de algunos papeles. En ese momento un contagioso sonido comenzó a oírse y la ojiazul sacó un celular de su bolsillo, miró al hasta ese momento, sujeto invisible y le susurró suavemente:

-Hazte cargo tú ok?-pidió y el habitual brillo en sus ojos aumento ahora con cierto matiz de travesura, la otra joven seguía en lo suyo por lo que no se percato de nada-Saldré a hablar unos momentos-intencionalmente aumentó su tono

-No iré a almorzar-declaró Hermione con tono molesto, mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse y una risita de su amiga

-Enserio no irás?-preguntó otra voz que ella claramente no esperaba oír, su espalda se tensó de golpe y se volteó rápidamente encontrándose con esa penetrante mirada que la hacía temblar

-Vaya Harry… no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí-confesó algo avergonzada

-Si me percaté de ello, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta-le dijo acercándose lentamente

-no tengo apetito-contestó ella mirándolo de reojo, mientras organizaba un inexistente desorden de papeles sobre su escritorio, definitivamente ese hombre la sacudía de pies a cabeza

-es por el sujeto de hace un rato? Parecías demasiado molesta-cuestionó el ojiverde mirándola con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación

-él es Andrew, Andrew Foster, es un jodido dolor de cabeza-sentenció la castaña con molestia haciendo un mohín que a vista del chico fue bastante tierno

-te ves linda enfurruñada-confesó mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada, la joven sintió un fuerte apretón en el estómago y se sonrojó sin reservas

-Emm…gracias-la sonrisa de su interlocutor se acentuó-él trabaja conmigo, estábamos juntos en un caso, pero metió la pata y casi perdemos toda la evidencia que nos costó meses reunir-explicó recuperando la compostura-casi se va todo a la basura-agregó bajando la mirada, mordiéndose los labios en un gesto de clara desesperación

-Hey tranquila, salvaron el asunto y al final no perdiste algo o al menos no algo de consideración verdad?-el pelinegro se había acercado y en ese instante le tomaba la barbilla con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo y con la otra le acariciaba el brazo con delicadeza. Ambos sintieron algo extraño al tener contacto, era electrizante, se miraban directamente mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en sus labios-De verdad no quieres acompañarnos?-reiteró haciendo su mejor cara de ruego, el viejo recurso de los ojos de cachorrito

-Con esa cara difícilmente diré que no-concedió fingiendo resignación-está bien

-me parece, me acompaña señorita?-dijo haciendo una leve reverencia para luego ofrecerle su brazo en un gesto de lo mas caballero, lo que arrancó una suave risa de la chica

-claro señor, contestó ella tomándose de su brazo, al llegar a la puerta él la soltó y abrió la puerta repitiendo la reverencia

-Damas primero-señaló guiñándole un ojo, lo que nuevamente arrancó una risa en su acompañante

Luna los esperaba apoyada en la muralla del pasillo con su ya común sonrisa soñadora pintada en los labios

-Te convenció el tipo este veo-dijo esta simulando desprecio hacia su amigo-al parecer maneja el chantaje-Harry puso su mejor cara de inocente y ambas mujeres rieron, el joven le ofreció su brazo libre a la ojiazul y los tres se dirigieron hacia el elevador, cada quién con sus pensamientos.

_Tengo que juntar a estos tortolos aunque me cueste un siglo lo conseguiré!_-pensaba la rubia, mientras que la castaña sonreía inconscientemente entre sus pensamientos, aunque estos estaban un poco divididos-_Harry … uuf que es lo que tienes? Como lo haces para hacerme sentir así?, Maldito Andrew, lo moleré, seguramente Harry piensa que soy una neurótica enojona… y desde cuando me importa lo que un desconocido piense?_-la ultima pregunta resonó en su cabeza repetidas veces, era realmente un desconocido? Esa conexión que sentía podría tenerla con un desconocido? No lo sabía con certeza, pero lo que si sabía es que le quedaba tiempo para averiguarlo. Mientras tanto el ojiverde también estaba sumergido en los parajes de su mente-_Vaya que es fácil romper tus promesas Potter ah? Como demonios me está pasando esto? Guarda la calma, tiempo al tiempo_-se repitió muchas veces en su cabeza

Todo era extraño, nuevo, había algo, algo que al parecer estaban todos dispuestos a averiguar, después de todo, cada sacudida que da tu vida puede significar algo nuevo, una desconocida aventura para emprender, el secreto está en la táctica. El problema es que el pasado puede destruir cualquiera de tus tácticas y dejarte indefenso. Cada uno aprendería esa lección. Tanto lo conocido como lo desconocido pueden sorprenderte.

-----

Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy, espero que les haya gustado el cap., se vienen un par de cosillas más duras próximamente, ojalá queden bien porque estoy experimentando todo en esta historia, ya que generalmente solo hago comedia y romance, pero ahora quiero ver si le doy otros matices, aunque me lo tomaré con calma, no quiero meter la pata, por lo menos no más de lo normal… (:

Bueno, espero sus reviews con ansias y debo de antemano agradecer el apoyo, ya sea en reviews o en un favorito o una alerta, de verdad es algo completamente estimulante para mi, al igual que aquel que no deja un review, pero aún así se da el tiempo de leer esta locura que he escrito. Muchas Gracias! Un gusto, besitos y cuídense mucho. Cariños, Brujita Granger.


	4. La vida no siempre lleva tu ritmo

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K Rowling y yo sólo los tomo para acomodarlos a lo que inventa mi alocada cabecita. No hay ningún fin de lucro asociado con esta historia. Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste (:

(Explicaciones acerca de mi larga ausencia en la nota final.)

* * *

La vida no siempre lleva tu ritmo

-Harry agradecería que prestaras atención a lo que te estoy diciendo-dijo Draco algo fastidiado, el pelinegro despertó de su viaje mental y miró a su amigo con cara de circunstancias-¿Podrías dejar de darle vueltas a eso y volver a la coreografía que estamos armando?

-No puedo, hay algo que no está bien, es rarísimo que me llamen tan pronto y lo sabes. Sé que hay algo que no me están diciendo y necesito salir de la duda-El ojiverde se daba vueltas como león enjaulado, haciendo excelentes referencias a como el rubio solía decirle.

-Estás en lo cierto, pero no sacas absolutamente nada masticando tus dudas, sabes que ellos no te dirán nada hasta que lo crean conveniente, así que mientras tanto puedes enfocarte en hacer esto y hacerlo bien-El ojigris tomó por los hombros a su amigo y lo miró seriamente-sabes que si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, lo haré y no me importa si eso va en contra de las reglas

-Después de todo no eres tan desagradable eh?-una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios de su amigo-Gracias, siempre es útil contar tu ayuda, aunque espero no tener que recurrir a ella-confesó Harry con convicción

-¡Ay si el leoncito es tan autosuficiente!-exclamó Draco con sorna-Ya deja de hacer drama y mueve tu trasero, tenemos mucho que ensayar.

Ciertamente el aire en esa sala de ensayo no era el mejor, olía a incertidumbre, frustración y molestia, mucho sin resolver que tenía a los dos amigos algo idos, su instinto les decía que algo grande se venía. Habían vuelto a Londres no hace mucho y ya estaban de nuevo con señales de alerta, eso de ninguna forma, podía considerarse como algo bueno. Es increíble cómo hasta lo más oculto puede volver para hacerte frente y recordarte que no se ha ido a ningún sitio.

* * *

Con las señoritas…

-Hermione, te traje los papeles que me pediste-dijo el problemático compañero castaño que tanto la hacía rabiar

-Gracias, déjalos sobre la mesa de ahí. ¿Revistaste los datos de la audiencia? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que vamos por buen camino?-preguntó la castaña apenas mirando a su interlocutor, muy concentrada en los documentos que tenía delante

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! La super competente e independiente Hermione Granger, preguntando la opinión de un simple abogado como yo-se burló Andrew con soltura, sentándose a lo indio en el escritorio frente a él y soltándose un poco la corbata como si estuviera en su casa

-No estoy para tus idioteces Foster, responde o simplemente sal de aquí-claramente nuestra chica no estaba de humor, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto despectivo con su cabeza señalando la puerta.

-Calma leona, no me rujas-la diversión seguía presente en las palabras del joven, pero su gesto se endureció al proseguir con su respuesta-Sí, la verdad la evidencia es bastante contundente, no creo la defensa de ese cerdo tenga oportunidad contra nosotros, podría apostar mi sueldo a que ganamos este caso

-Me alivia escuchar eso, no quiero que el señor Farlow siga siendo víctima de las estafas de nadie-aseveró la ojimiel relajando su gesto y sacando un cigarrillo de su bolso. Su compañero abandonó su relajada posición y le ofreció fuego, encendiendo a su vez, un cigarrillo propio.

-Deberías hacer algo para liberar tensiones, estás muy estresada jefecita-la última palabra fue dicha con cierto rintintín. Canela, como la llamaban sus amigas, lo miró directamente con gesto molesto, ese chico sí que lograba hacerla enojar con una facilidad impresionante, pero la mirada intensa y sonrisa ladeada que él le dedicaba, la dejó congelada. Empezó a sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban y súbitamente un pensamiento bastante extraño cruzó por su cabeza

-No me mires así-ordenó con los dientes apretados de enojo por culpa de sus propias reacciones-sigue trabajando, necesito los archivos MA listos para el Lunes y la corte te espera este viernes.

-Nadie es de hierro querida jefecita-ahí estaba de nuevo ese tonito-De acuerdo mami, prometo hacer bien mi trabajo, así tú me darás mi estrellita de premio, ¿sí?-una sonrisa para nada inocente habitaba los labios de Foster y luego de mirar a su superior una vez más, estudiando su rostro, salió de la oficina a paso ligero.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Hermione dejó caer los brazos sobre su escritorio, en gesto de rendición y apoyó la frente contra el borde de este. Estaba agotada, su trabajo, su mente, su vida, la tenían exhausta.

-_Maldito seas Andrew, si no fueras tan bueno, ya te habría echado hace rato. En serio este tipo es como una patada en el culo_-pensamientos nada agradables o tranquilos transitaban por la mente de la señorita Granger, hasta que la vibración de su celular anunciando la llegada de un mensaje, interrumpió las pintorescas imágenes mentales de ella matando a Andrew lenta y dolorosamente.

Mensaje: Canela tengo algo que contarte, juntémonos donde siempre en media hora. Besos. L.

-Ay Lu, ¿Qué locura habrás hecho esta vez?-preguntó al aire la castaña, soltando un suspiro, tomó sus cosas en un movimiento rápido y miró su reloj, a esa hora ya no habría tanta congestión. Su espíritu curioso hizo acto de presencia, haciéndola apresurar sus pasos hacia la puerta, apagó las luces y miró la oficina de enfrente, donde las luces seguían encendidas, la imagen hipotética de su compañero sumergido entre papeles la atacó, pero no quiso darle más vueltas, tenía un sitio al que llegar y ella no era precisamente, la más fanática de llegar tarde.

* * *

Con los señores…

-Hombre que no, deja el asunto en paz, nosotros dejamos todo resuelto en Rusia. Dijimos que era la última vez y volveríamos a nuestra vida normal en Inglaterra-la voz del menor de los varones Weasley no se escuchaba para nada alegre o relajada como solía ser, al parecer esa conversación no era de su agrado, sus acompañantes lo observaban con atención, el pelirrojo no era el único interesado en lo que decía la persona al otro lado de la línea-No me jodas, no me vengas con esa basura ahora, sabes que no me la trago, no hay absolutamente nada que discutir, así que agradecería que pudiéramos finalizar esta desagradable charla para poder seguir bebiendo tranquilamente con mis amigos. Si no tienes nada más que decir, adiós-Así, Ron cortó la llamada sin delicadeza alguna y agarró su, hasta entonces, olvidado vaso de cerveza y se lo tomó de un trago.

-¿Qué pasó Halcón?-preguntó Draco, seriamente, como pocas veces se había dirigido al ojiazul, sin siquiera un leve atisbo de burla

-No sé qué se creen estos tipos, que con su tonito serio y sus asuntos super importantes pueden intimidarme, parece que no entienden el significado de la palabra no-la rabia palpitaba en cada una de las palabras del joven

-Sabía que esto pasaría-comentó Harry, quien hasta ese entonces se había mantenido silencioso, sus dos amigos lo miraron y el silencio reinó en su mesa

Estaban los tres reunidos en un tranquilo bar londinense, en lo que pretendía ser una relajada junta entre amigos, hasta que esa llamada interrumpió cualquier intento de disolver la tensión. La situación no pintaba nada bien y ninguno de los tres estaba muy contento con eso, nuevamente la incertidumbre y la frustración se respiraban en el ambiente

-Yo sólo tengo una cosa que decir-declaró el pelirrojo con gesto serio-yo tomé mi decisión hace mucho y dudo que haya algo que pueda hacerme cambiar de parecer y tengo la certeza que para ustedes es lo mismo, así que no permitiré que un grupo de idiotas prepotentes me amarguen la noche-justo en ese instante pasaba una camarera y él la detuvo-Tráeme tres cervezas más y una porción extra grande de papas fritas, por favor guapa-pidió guiñándole un ojo a la joven que se ruborizó al segundo y asintió con una leve sonrisa, retomando su camino. Los tres exhalaron el aire contenido y sonrieron, no había nada más que decir respecto al tema, estaban ahí para relajarse y era precisamente eso lo que harían, el resto podía irse al demonio, aunque fuera sólo por unas horas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de la campiña inglesa…

Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y se veía la sombra de sus habitantes en las ventanas, lo que le aseguraba que su llamado sería respondido prontamente. Una mujer de rasgos serios, ataviada con un largo abrigo gris, era la autora de los golpes en la puerta, que interrumpieron la tranquila cena que se llevaba a cabo dentro del hogar. Al pasar unos segundos un hombre alto, de rosto sereno y con algunas marcas asociadas al paso del tiempo, se presentó en el umbral y miró a la dama con sorpresa.

-Minerva ¿Qué haces aquí?-su voz iba totalmente acorde con su aspecto, profunda y con un leve toque rasposo

-Necesitamos hablar Sirius, las cosas están bastante serias y al parecer, ellos no quieren involucrarse esta vez-No hubo saludos, ni preguntas corteses. Como siempre, Minerva o Minnie como la llamaban rara vez, iba directo al grano, había algo urgente entre manos y era obligatorio tratarlo con la rapidez debida. Sin decir más, el hombre permitió la entrada de la mujer y la llevó directo al comedor, donde los demás comensales estarían tan o más sorprendidos con su presencia. Sería una noche larga, todos lo sabían y al parecer, nada bueno venía en camino.

* * *

Con las señoritas…

-Por dios Luna, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-preguntaba una pelirroja, dándole un corto sorbo a su copa de vino

-Haciéndolo-contestó la rubia con simpleza, como si no hubiera cosa más sencilla y normal que casi atropellar a un chico, disculparse y terminar teniendo una cita con él

-En serio mujer, que esto es de película-comentó la tercera integrante de ese pintoresco grupo, mirando a Miel con cara de: Tú estás totalmente chalada.

-Aaay Canela, no me mires así, claramente yo no lo planeé, sólo sucedió-se quejó Luna-ya decía yo que el alineamiento cósmico afectaría mi día, tenía la corazonada de que algo así sucedería-su usual gesto soñador se acentuó-aunque no creo que lleguemos a nada más, la verdad el chico no es mi tipo

-Claro que no es tu tipo, si no es mi hermano Ron-dijo Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando atentamente como su amiga sonreía ampliamente y le guiñaba un ojo sin vergüenza alguna

-Puede ser, pero ya veré, no sé lo que el cosmos tiene preparado para mí-Lu se acomodó mejor en su silla y un brillo de regocijo brilló en sus grandes ojos azules al probar su recién servido plato de lasaña. La castaña del trío, se contuvo de rodar los ojos al oír el último comentario de su amiga, tan esotérica que podía ser a veces, ciertamente ella no entendía esa parte de la vida de su casi hermana.

-Lovegood contigo no hay caso, eres una rareza entre las rarezas-dictaminó Hermione con una sonrisa impregnada de afecto.

Así transcurría una tranquila noche para las amigas, llena de anécdotas, sonrisas y compañerismo, algo que siempre las había caracterizado desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Cada quién con sus extrañezas, manías y visiones de vida, pero perfectamente sincronizadas con las de las demás. Ninguna sospechaba que el alineamiento cósmico como lo llamaba Luna, el destino como prefería decirle Ginny; o simplemente, la vida, como lo denominaba Hermione, estaba a punto de mostrarles algo completamente nuevo, que podía cambiar muchas cosas.

* * *

Hoooooooooooola! Tantos milenos, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, soy un absoluto desastre… mi vida sufrió giros impresionantes en este tiempo y dejé absolutamente abandonada la escritura. Sé que no hay excusa que valga, pero es la única y más sincera respuesta que puedo darles. Sólo puedo decir que ya estabilicé mi vida nuevamente y pretendo volver con todo a esto, porque me apasiona.

Como ya dije arriba, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. :3

La historia está tomando algunos giros un poco oscuros, pero no se preocupen, no dejaré que el lado más humorístico y liviano se pierda. Acepto comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones y todo lo que tengan para ofrecerme; de antemano les agradezco el tiempo dedicado a leer mi historia.

Muchos cariños y espero que todo les ande de maravilla.

Un abrazo, Witch.


	5. Si giras muy rápido, te mareas

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

* * *

Si giras muy rápido, te mareas

Aquel atardecer no pintaba bien para nadie, no había sido una buena semana y Hermione ya estaba sintiendo el peso del trabajo, sus hombros dolían horrorosamente y las sienes le martillaban, no estaba segura cuanto aguantaría sin desmoronarse a causa del estrés y el agotamiento

-Por la mierda, Foster ¿Dónde está la carpeta roja?-sí, decididamente estaba sobrepasada, sus usuales modales y carácter estoico se habían ido a un largo paseo

-¡Epa jefecita! No me trates así, la carpeta está en el primer cajón de tu escritorio, la dejé ahí antes de almuerzo-el castaño mantuvo la calma, sabía que si él se dejaba llevar también por el estrés las cosas saldrían muy mal-deberías tomarte un calmante mujer

-Repíteme porque estás instalado en mi oficina en vez de en la tuya-el tono cansado y fastidiado de la ojimiel era demasiado evidente

-Porque no pretendo pasearme de oficina en oficina toda la tarde, ya que estamos haciendo esto juntos y hay suficiente espacio, podemos perfectamente trabajar aquí mientras tanto-explicó él como si estuviera hablándole a un niño pequeño, la mirada gélida de la joven no se hizo esperar-¡ay que miedo! La señorita Granger me odia

-Tú no tienes remedio, deja de joderme y trabaja-escupió la castaña enojada enfocándose nuevamente en sus archivos-¿Qué sabemos de las multinacionales?-preguntó endureciendo aún más su gesto

-Bastante, aunque ha sido un proceso difícil, estos cerdos ilícitos saben esconder muy bien sus huellas, la verdad esto no huele bien querida mía. No sé en qué nos estamos metiendo, pero mi instinto me dice que no es algo bueno-contestó el empleado

-No me digas querida, ya te lo he dicho millones de veces-espetó nuestra rulosa chica frunciendo el ceño, poniéndose de pie para comenzar a pasearse como gato enjaulado por la oficina-Ya, yo mañana a primera hora tengo cita con el gerente de Collins Corp. Quiero estudiar sus reacciones a nuestra evidencia y si todo sale bien, tú puedes concretar una reunión con Earnshaw para contarle como vamos-que no daría por estar en su cama en vez de ahí encerrada, por primera vez se sentía atorada con su trabajo

-Vas a hacer un hoyo en el suelo, quédate quieta-Foster había dejado su asiento detrás del escritorio y ahora agarraba a la castaña por los hombros-estás demasiado tensa, si sigues así no harás bien tu trabajo

-Ah no, no me digas eso, nunca pongas en duda la validez de mi trabajo ¡Eso no te lo aguanto!-ella se volteó ofendida, pero el resto de su discurso quedó olvidado al notar que la distancia entre ellos no era más que unos cuantos centímetros y Andrew la miraba directamente a los ojos con algo muy similar a la preocupación

-Tranquila leona, no he dicho eso, sólo quiero que te calmes un poco o podrías enfermarte-no había una pizca de humor en sus palabras y eso la knockeó aún más-quién lo diría, tú sin responderme algo mordaz, simplemente memorable-una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico y en un gesto aún más extraño, besó a la castaña en la mejilla-Será mejor que nos vayamos, mañana hay que madrugar y dudo que en este estado avancemos algo más-la ojimiel seguía sin emitir palabra mientras imitaba a su compañero y recogía su bolso para marcharse

-Eres un idiota-dijo recuperando la compostura mientras terminaba de abotonarse el abrigo

-Lo sé y por eso que nos entendemos tan bien _Principessa_-todo volvía a ser lo de siempre, pero con un matiz distinto. Esta vez no hubo una contestación enojada, sino una bonita sonrisa acompañada de una negación con la cabeza

La tensión había disminuido un poco y Hermione debía admitir que eso era gracias a su pesadilla, como ella llamaba al castaño. Era un imbécil, pero con sus extrañas formas de hacerla enojar la ayudaba a no agobiarse tanto, no sabía si se había vuelto loca o qué, pero ahora las cosas no le parecían tan terribles, incluso él no le parecía tan terrible.

* * *

-Bueno, la clase de hoy estuvo bastante bien, pero necesito más energía-dijo un joven haciéndose escuchar sobre los suspiros de cansancio de sus alumnos-no me sirve que lo hagan perfecto, pero parezcan marionetas sin vida, necesito que lo sientan, que lo vivan

-Pero si nos estás explotando, relájate un poco-respondió un chico totalmente exhausto

-¿Relajarme? Yo les dije desde un principio, esto no es una clase de baile entretenido o un ejercicio de gimnasio, esto es serio-su tono no daba espacio a réplicas-ustedes están aquí porque quieren ser los mejores, vivir de su pasión. Yo no los obligo a nada, sólo exploto su talento hasta su máximo nivel, si no les parece, pueden irse-a cada palabra la voz se volvía más glacial-por hoy hemos terminado, nos vemos mañana a las 11, los quiero aquí puntualmente

Todos se marcharon de la habitación y el duro profesor se quedó en la mitad del salón tratando de controlar su enojo, hace días que estaba con el temperamento a flor de piel y eso no era normal en él. Nada podía salir bien si seguía así, se sentía al borde de explotar y la más mínima provocación podía desatar una gran catástrofe, a nadie le convenía que eso pasara. El sonido de su celular lo alejó de este revoltijo emocional y al no reconocer el número de la llamada entrante, un mal presentimiento se instaló en su estómago con el peso de mil yunques de acero

-Buenas tardes-dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea y el sentimiento de pesadez se hizo aún más potente-señor, creo que ya sabe con quién habla y sabe que no haría esto si no fuera estrictamente necesario, el tiempo vuela así que iré directo al grano. Ellos las tienen y tenemos sospechas de que hay terceros involucrados en el asunto, lo que pone en peligro todo lo realizado en Rusia-el joven no pudo hacer más que contener la respiración al escuchar esto-No le voy a mentir diciendo que esta es una simple llamada informativa, es una orden de acción directa y espero por el bien de todos, que no la desobedezca, agradecería que transmitiera el mensaje a sus compañeros y se presentaran lo más pronto posible en las oficinas, el resto de los datos están en su correo electrónico-sin más palabras que escuchó el término de la comunicación y el involucrado sintió como todos sus músculos se contraían de frustración, de desesperación, en sus venas vibraban las emociones al rojo vivo, pero nuevamente su caótico estado fue interrumpido, esta vez por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y volver a cerrarse

-Draco te traje unas propuestas publicitarias que podrían gustarte-no supo si esa voz desató a la bestia o fue un bálsamo que la adormeció dando paso a algo aún más abrasador, pero sin pensarlo demasiado se volteó y corrió hasta llegar a ella, alzándola por la cintura y estampándola contra el muro con un beso furioso-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la chica aun asimilando lo que acababa de pasar y sintiendo como un dolor punzante comenzaba a expandirse a través de su espalda

-Cállate pelirroja, no preguntes-el rubio la miró directo a los ojos y ella lo supo, él la necesitaba, no importaba cómo, ni por qué, pero así era y ella no se negaría. Esta vez fue la pecosa quien le estampó un beso al ojigris y todo quedó a un lado, al menos en ese minuto, nada merecía más la pena, que estar ahí tratando de botar la tensión de una vida que no estaba resultando según lo planeado.

* * *

Harry se encontraba dando vueltas por todo su departamento tratando de calmarse, su amigo pelirrojo se encontraba en la cocina calmando su ansiedad de la mejor forma que él conocía, comiendo. Draco lo había llamado hace como una hora para decirle que tenían que hablar, que se juntaran allá, estaba tentado a tomarse algo fuerte que lo apaciguara un poco, pero prefería mantener la cabeza fría, tenía la sensación de que lo que se les venía encima no sería muy agradable. Al sonar el timbre se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero no quiso esperar más y fue a abrir, ahí estaba el rubio, mirándolo seriamente y con semblante cansado

-No me mires tanto y déjame pasar-saludó como siempre su pálido amigo, tan agradable

-Ajá, así da gusto tenerte de visita, en serio-respondió el pelinegro en el mismo tono

-¡Vaya! Si andan súper simpáticos ustedes dos, cálmense un poco-pidió el ojiazul del trío saliendo de la cocina limpiándose la boca con una servilleta

-Tú deja de comer, dejarás a Potter en banca-rota, mejor hablemos, que no por nada los cité aquí-el rubio estaba inflexible, tenía que ser algo muy malo para que él estuviera así, eso alertó a los demás y todos se acomodaron en los sillones a la espera de que empezara a hablar-Snape me llamó y dijo que las cosas han empeorado, que todo nuestro trabajo en Rusia está en riesgo y que debemos volver al caso lo antes posible-los rostros de sus compañeros se contrajeron en un gesto de preocupación-ellos tienen las fichas y si llegan a descifrarlas, bueno, ya sabemos que puede pasar-para ese entonces el ojiverde se había parado de su asiento y se paseaba nuevamente por la habitación, pero sin perder ni un poco la atención en las palabras del otro joven-y hay más, hay terceros involucrados, al parecer hay gente que ha estado investigando por su cuenta este asunto con los peces gordos y han recolectado demasiada información para su propio bien. Cuando venía en camino revisé la información que me enviaron hoy y creo que no les va a gustar lo que leí: Una firma de abogados tiene una demanda en contra de algunas empresas, las mismas empresas que nosotros investigamos, ellos han estado indagando, en la oficina les preocupa que ellos sepan demasiado y esto los pueda poner en peligro, son sólo abogados haciendo demasiado bien su trabajo. Además temen que todo lo que se ha hecho encubierto se pierda, la encargada de esta firma es Hermione Granger-el aire se hizo pesado, todos aguantaban la respiración, esto era demasiado para digerir, habían vuelto hace poco y ya tenían que irse otra vez y más encima, había alguien de su círculo involucrado en todo esto. Definitivamente esto superaba cualquier suposición o presentimiento que pudieron tener en este tiempo, esto era peor, muchísimo peor

-Esto tiene que ser una pésima broma-Ron todavía se aferraba a la vana posibilidad de que fuera una jugarreta-¿Hermione? ¿La castaña gruñona? No sé si admirarla o temer por ella, no tiene idea en que se está metiendo

-Esto es una burla, el mundo no puede ser tan pequeño-ahora hablaba el chico de gafas despeinándose en una clara demostración de su angustia-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

-Por ahora, ir a las oficinas acá en Londres y ahí nos dirán como proceder, créanme que esto me gusta tan poco como a ustedes, pero estamos atados de manos, no podemos permitir que esto siga empeorando, hay mucho en juego-no sería posible decir cuál de los tres estaba más aturdido, preocupado y enojado por lo que estaba pasando, pero tras esto último dicho por Draco sabían que no había otra cosa que pudieran hacer más que acatar órdenes y volver a la acción.

* * *

Hola, estoy de vuelta… espero que esto les haya gustado, no se imaginan la cosa que está maquinando en mi cabeza, se viene, se viene jiji

Muchas gracias por el tiempo dedicado a leer mi historia, cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia o lo que sea, será muy bien recibido. Les dejo un gran abrazo y nuevamente les doy las gracias.

Que estén muy bien, nos estamos leyendo…

Witch.


End file.
